


Robbyn

by Borked



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borked/pseuds/Borked
Summary: With how distant you were acting lately Grillby decided to invite you over for a talk. He really didn't expect this to end up in his bed. Nor with him crying.





	Robbyn

**Author's Note:**

> so beware it is a little heated up at the begining, also a little one sided (?)  
> but yeah here you have some relationship crisis thanks to you and aparently old gaster.

Grillby wai.." He didn't let you finish, forcing his mouth on yours. One of his hands got tangled in your hair, the other went to hold your waist firmly. Slowly his body weight made you stumble a couple of steps backwards until you fallen over his bed, your ass on the mattress.

He didn't let you go, your legs lying between his. Your hands flew behind you to secure your fall but he immediately took them and placed around his neck. Your faces got close again. You opened your mouth to tell him off. "I told you t.." You almost chocked as he stuck his tongue inside the second you parted your lips. You tried to push him away but his hand was back in your hair pressing you deeper into the kiss.  
Your trying to get away only resulted in you moving further up his bed. His tongue still in your mouth, he pressed down until your head was lying on his pillow. As you felt him bit your lip his hand moved from your hair down to your thigh. You panicked and tried to lift yourself up but that resolved in his tongue going d e e p e r. He let out a grunt and with one strong motion he separated the leg he was griping from the other. He placed his knee between them, then half a second later the other joined and with them he moved your thighs even further apart.

He broke the kiss to suck on your neck. You gasped for air, your chest finally rising. Your head facing away from him, you tried to push at his face but he wouldn't budge. "Grillby I beg you stop." He hesitantly switched from sucking to kissing right under your jaw. "Please." And slowly he halted all his movements. Kneeling between your legs he lied his head in the crook of your neck his lips gently placed on the skin that connected it to your shoulder.

You didn't dare to move. After a second he broke the silence, his voice all low and raspy but sad. "Why?" You sucked in a breath. You really didn't want to answer that. "Because I'm a monster?" You hated how broken he sound. "No, of course not" Your hands automatically went to wrap around him, but he sat up straight. His eyes were so sad and lost. His voice sounded lost too. "Then w h y? Why do you stop me every time? Why you move away from me when I touch you? Have I done something? Have I hurt you? Told something wrong? What did I do?" You started shaking your head halfway through his questions "Nothing, you've done nothing wrong"

He sat there quiet for a second. "Then if you don't wish for my touch, I won't touch you, just please stop faking your tone when we talk, please stop being distant when we speak, I won't touch you, so please let our conversations go back to the norm, please, I want them back, I beg you." You felt your eyes water. You wanted to grant that wish. You really did. But in this setting it really wasn't an option, was it.

You sat up to reach his eyelevel "Grillby listen, I... I really don't think this is working out." You hated how he constantly looked lost. "By this I mean uh.. us. Maybe we should just part ways and..." Before he wasn't shining as brightly but you never thought you'd see him visibly dim. "A break up?" His voice was quiet, he let out a slow breath. "Because of uh this?" He made a vague motion between the two of you, but you knew what he was talking about. "You don't... You don't think I would... You know I wouldn't" force you?

Of course you knew.

If he was someone who truly wasn't going to leave you a choice, you doubted that you'd be fully clothed right now, or that he wouldn't shove his hands under your shirt, that all that you wanted untouched would be left that way. But he stuck to your lips and your neck, holding his hands on your waist, or in your hair and all he wanted is to convince you. Convince you to act back. Convince you that this was alright and good.

But you couldn't be convinced right? This wasn't alright right? "Grillby that's not the case" He looked so broken. "Then tell me" You shook your head. "It's time for me to go Grillby" His hand shot to hold you in place. "At least you owe me an explanation" You teared your hand out of his grip. "I don't owe you anything" His hand went right back to hold it. He looked pissed now. "Yes you fucking do. For agreeing for this relationship in the first place if you were going to end it for shits and giggles apparently. For fucking stomping at my feelings like they don't mean nothing." You felt tears streaming down your face now, he didn't notice though, his words louder and shaky. "For rejecting me even a simple smile like that shit didn't fucking hurt. For behaving like you're the only one feeling anything in this relationship. You do owe me. So give me. Give me at least a fucking reason. You do owe me at least a.."

You've had enough.

"Because I'm done with being a fucking replacement alright?" He was stunt to silence. Eyes looking at you widely "Replacement for who?" Tears were streaming down your face now freely and judging by his panicked expression he noticed. All sad, like they weren't his fault "Oh I don't fucking know, maybe Robbyn?" He visibly flinched "And how do you know that name?" You folded your arms. "Thanks to you asshole. At first when Gaster started talking shit that I'm just a cheap replacement I thought nothing of this. You know. Everyone has their exs so why should I care. Especially since he was not so fond of me since the beginning. But then I come to your home one day. I don't know, a month ago. And you look very drunk but also very happy to see me. So instead of hello you decided that it is fine to make out with me in the doorway. But fine, I went along with it. You broke from the kiss and I gasped for air and do you know what you said to me? You said Hi. Hi Robbyn."

You decided to left out the fact how broken you felt for the past month. Every time when he looked at you warmly and you felt like he wasn’t looking at you at all. Every time he hold you and you felt like he was holding an image of you, one that you could never become. He looks at you in silence then after a second responds surprisingly calmly. "I'm sorry for calling you that name but you've never been a replacement" You only raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah right, anyway here is your reason, I should go now."

You went to jump off the bed but Grillby stopped you again. "I said you're not a replacement" You tried to shake off his hand. "And I said I don't believe you" "Why?" All your struggles did nothing apparently. "Why should I?" He didn't stutter. "Because I love you."

For the first time in 5 months of this relationship he said those words and you would never have guessed that your first reaction to them will be to scoff at him. "That is a cheap move and even a cheaper lie." A sharp tug of his hands made you face him, you wanted to hit him, you really did, but he held your wrists firmly and he looked so serious and so so pained. "I called you Robbyn because I was fucking drunk and you're NOT a replacement. Some time ago I was young and dumb and shit, war was about to broke out so I wanted to have some fun, met some girls, ones I liked more and stayed with for longer I called Robbyn in case I forgot the real name. I had my fun they liked the nickname. End of story. Not my proudest moments. Never intended to call you Robbyn but turns out that the old habits die hard. So when I say you are not a fucking replacement I'm telling the truth. When I say I love you it is not a cheap fucking lie. You're the closest soul to me in this warzone hell. And I love you. I do. I.." He slowly let go of your wrists, your hands falling limply on your sides.

You were at loss of words honestly. Somehow you felt incredibly dumb, somehow annoyed at this unnecessary mess and all you could do was just to stare at him. And he must have taken it the wrong way apparently. " I know you don't believe me, you said so but this can't lie." And from his chest an orange heart flew in your direction. Grillby seemed to move closer to you too. He sat right across from you, his legs touching yours. You just watched the heart awe struck. His hand gently took yours and placed it under it, you hesitantly placed the other one and he gave you a small smile. And his soul lowered itself to rest on your palm.

When the surface touched your skin, that was the moment you felt it. You felt so much. So many emotions caused by you. He didn't lie. He really didn't. There was so much love for you it filled you, you felt like you were breathing it almost, so much fondness and admiration and joy and lust and boy you could count and count. But there also was fear. Fear and pain. And you shouldn't be surprised. He told you you've hurt him. But that didn't stop another flow of tears to fall of your eyes. You felt him panic. His soul gave him away. You couldn't really stop the sob that broke away at that.

He cared for you. He really did. And he cared so much and loved you and oh so much more and you gave him pain and that felt so wrong. You handed his soul back to him. It slowly sank into his chest.

He looked back to you and you already had your arms around him. He didn't know what you felt. His soul could only transmit trough skin touch, no receiving. And he was scared why you were crying. This wasn't supposed to go like that. Panic still rising, he hugged you back. His mouth opened to tell you something but you were faster. "I'm so sorry" He froze, why were you apologizing, this wasn't his intention in the slightest.

He just hugged you tighter "I love you" You nodded your head. "I know, I'm sorry" He felt his own tears falling down. Were you still gonna leave him? That's why you were sorry? He took a shaky breath. "Please stay with me." You nodded again "Yeah" The relief washed over him and he pushed you away just enough to kiss your hair and you froze.

So he moved down and kissed your forehead, then the bridge of your nose and so far you didn't push him away, didn't turn your face, did no move to reject him like you had the past month and he felt his soul grow in hope. He traced the track of tears with his lips starting right under your eye down to the jaw.

Between those pecks he gave you, your hands found their way to tangle themselves into his shirt. So he gently placed his lips on yours, scared an uncertain. He really shouldn't feel this way. A general of monsterkind shouldn't be terrified by this. But yet he was. Were you going to turn away now? But after a second you kissed him back. It was so light he could have dreamed it but then you pressed into him harder and he broke away to look at this smirk you always wore when you kissed him.

And there it was. And he felt so happy and relieved and he kissed you again and you responded with a chuckle and he hugged your body closer and lied you both down. When he broke away you were looking back right into his eyes. Look present, not avoiding him, staring right back and he was so so happy. He knew he was grinning. You responded with a snort and he moved his head to the crook of your neck.

He really made himself at home there, that was his definition of safety lately. You in his arms, his head right where it was, both of you out of harms way and your bodies close. He was so happy. He was at home. You really weren't leaving. He almost broke into tears again.

For the past month he was so scared. Literally terrified. When he noticed your interactions with him being forced, how you started to avoid him more and more, he was at loss. He tried everything, he tried talking more with you, he tried being more affectionate, but it all seemed to have the opposite effect.

When he invited you you'd say you’re busy, if he offered to help, you always declined. So he became this ball of anxiety and fear and finally he had enough so he told you to come over today because it was urgent. Didn't wait for your response what was a smart move, cause you came at least.

He was sitting behind the desk when two soft knocks fell on the door and you walked in. You didn't want to sit down so he stood up and made his way over to you. You asked him whats the fire was but your smile didn't reach your eyes. He decided to ask you what is wrong and of course you said that nothing.

The more he argued that he wasn't blind and can clearly see that something isn't alright, the more defensive you became. At some point both of you started shouting and he had enough. "So you're saying I imagined everything?! That you would have no fucking problem if I kissed you right now?! Touched you?!" And you looked so tired and angry and done and clearly you haven't given your response a second thought. "You could fuck me and see if I care!" He didn't know why that stung, or pissed him off. But oh, he could? Fine.

But all his kisses and touches were just that. Him kissing you, you moving away. You clearly didn't want to, so he stopped.

So now when you moved your hand to stroke his hair he almost cried. He hugged you tighter and placed sloppy kisses on the base of your neck.  
"I'm really sorry Grillby" At least he wasn’t panicking now. "Why?" You pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy. Both of your hands went to his face wiping gently underneath his eyes and then moving back couple of inches to show him. "'Why'?" You mocked him. His hand shot to get rid of the rest of the tears and he looked at your solemn expression. "Don't be sorry, I'm happy" You shot him a skeptical look he only snorted at. "Really I am... Just.. Just why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

You let out a sigh and moved to lay on your back. You glued your gaze to the ceiling. "It's kind of hard to go to somebody and ask if the two of you are dating just because you resemble them their supposedly dead love from couple of years ago without coming off as emotionless asshole." You turned to face him. "But hey, looks like I managed to look like one either way." He chuckled at that. "Should I kill Gaster?" You let out a laugh. "I don't think Asgore would be happy about that" He smirked. "But would you?" Your eyes fell on his lips and your hands ran down the side of his face. "I think I'd be more happy with your mouth on my neck."

His hand went to hold yours and placed it away from his neck, down to his lips. Slowly he left a kiss to your palm, to your wrist, then he moved up to your neck and started to trace it down with his mouth. You sighed, content, your hand going back to play with his hair.

"You showed me your soul" he made an affirmative sound not parting from your neck. "It was beautiful" You felt him smile against your skin. How he trusted you enough with it, after you said you wanted to break up was beyond you. Well orange stands for courage after all. You probably were the only couple that got souls involved in breaking up.

You assumed in normal cases they were being pulled out in happiness, with both parts in love for... each.. other. "I love you too." He stopped and lifted himself to look at you. His eyes were so full of doubt. He scanned your face like he was searching for a lie. You raised your eyebrows. Maybe you deserved that distrust, still it didn't change the fact that it stung.

After a second he placed his head on your chest. "Really?" His voice was quiet. You swapped at his head. "Are you listening to the beating of my heart to see if I'm lying, you asshole?" He laughed at that and lifted himself to look at you, probably still waiting for your response. "Yes I do, I love you. Really." You quickly left a peck on his lips like it was going to prove anything. He kissed you right back. His arms went around you and he brought both of you to the sitting position with you stuck in his lap. "_______, please stay the night" he felt you tense up. "I won't touch you, just stay here. With me. Please"

Well you could do that. Your head slowly nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be writing the other fic but damn i felt like writing something like this and the reader from fhsw feels a little more "i don't give a shit if it's uncomfortable, imma ask" so here it is, if you want to let me know what you think please do.


End file.
